


All He Had To Offer

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Frodo/Sam fics, M/M, fffc, prompt fics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Sam can’t offer Frodo the same thing as his other companions on their journey.





	All He Had To Offer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Prisca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prisca/gifts).



> Written for the Valentine special at Live Journal and Dreamwidth in response to a wish from Prisca, who wanted LOTR FPF (no slash), and Sam Gamgee with the prompt “Hope.”

[](https://imgur.com/DB0U9AN)

He wasn’t the smartest of hobbits, surely not the bravest, but Samwise Gamgee could be by his master’s side every step of their perilous journey. He could make sure that Frodo was fed and protected against the elements, and more importantly, know that he had someone who believed in him.

It wasn’t like the power of Gandalf’s magic, might not have the strength of Legolas’s bow, Gimli’s ax, or the swords of Strider and Boromir, but Sam could provide Frodo with something just as important to his mind.

Though it couldn’t be seen or measured, Sam would take hope along with them on their journey. It was all he had to offer, and it would have to be enough.


End file.
